Beautiful pain in your face
by Deraka
Summary: El dolor atenaza cada célula del cuerpo del cocinero ¿Quién puede encontrarle belleza a eso? Está claro que solo una persona en el mundo lo haría.


**Beautifull pain in your face.**

_By_: Deraka

Dolor. Había dolor reflejado en su rostro contraído. El sudor caía por su frente. El pelo revuelto, los dientes apretados y tratando de contener los gritos de sufrimiento sin conseguirlo en algunas ocasiones. En sus ojos se notaba un brillo febril, sus manos se hallaban crispadas, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás a cada nuevo golpe, trataba de escabullirse por todos los medios. Pero estaba claro que su "captora" no iba a dejarle abandonar sus "estancias" hasta que ella lo considerase oportuno; las fracturas y heridas en su espalda eran aparatosas y difíciles de tratar. El chico se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que apretaba su instrumental contra él, cerraba los ojos con fuerza respirando acelerada y entrecortadamente…

Aquel horrible, insoportable e indescriptible dolor lo asaltaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar a sus ojos pero las retuvo con todas las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a resbalar de la comisura de su labio inferior que mordía furiosamente tratando de ahogar un grito. Odiaba a esa vieja, odiaba ese maldito armatroste de madera que estaba usando con él, odiaba a los culpables de hacer que tuviese la espalda en ese estado, odiaba cada maldito segundo que pasaba bajo ese tratamiento inhumano y rogaba interiormente que aquello terminase cuanto antes…

El espadachín se quedó blanco al observar la escena. Había llegado a ese extraño quirófano alertado por los gritos de dolor de Sanji. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que aquella vieja doctora estaba tratando sus heridas tras el viaje y la batalla contra esos tipos raros: el rubio se hallaba postrado en una especie de ¿cama? de madera que más se asemejaba a un instrumento de tortura. Tumbado boca abajo, inmovilizado, el pobre cocinero no podía hacer más que sufrir el peculiar modo de curar de aquella vieja loca. Zoro estaba decidido a entrar en el "quirófano" enfadado por lo que estaba presenciando pero en ese momento se fijó de forma más atenta en el chico de torso desnudo que recostado sobre la madera emitía prolongados quejidos. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado de sumisión completa (y eso que él era capaz de doblegarlo a su voluntad con cada vez mayor facilidad) en su rostro se mezclaban el dolor y la ira, cada grito era más intenso que el anterior, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo de marfil. Zoro se sentía hipnotizado: aquel rostro cansado y dolorido era hermoso, digno de sus más perversos sueños. Los roncos gemidos que emanaban de su garganta se asemejaban a coros celestiales para el peliverde. Nunca, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, había logrado que, cuando estaban juntos, Sanji gritase de aquella manera tan… excitante. Realmente aquel aspecto era sumamente tentador, tanto era así que solo imaginarse que el rubio pudiese gritar en ese tono su nombre le hacía temblar de emoción, pensar que su rostro se contrajera de ese modo a cada embestida suya le provocaba escalofríos. Quería… _necesitaba_ volver a ver a Sanji en ese estado. Aquella era la expresión que siempre había deseado ver en él y ahora que por fin la tenía a su alcance no iba a dejarla escapar por nada del mundo.

Finalmente los gritos cesaron. La vieja doctora había terminado con su paciente que ahora yacía inconsciente y sudoroso sobre la superficie de madera. Zoro lo observó unos instantes más: en su cara se leía que estaba totalmente exhausto y tremendamente agradecido de que por fin hubiese terminado su tormento. Sin dudarlo un segundo el espadachín se acercó a la doctora y preguntó mientras se relamía.

-Oiga, ¿por cuánto me vendería usted esa cama?

**OWARI**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

Bien, supongo que esto es lo más parecido a un drabble que puedo llegar a hacer... La idea se la debo, como tantas otras, a mi colega Sa-chan. Cada comentario suyo, aunque sea en broma, es fuente de inspiración xD.

Personalmente me encanta este fic, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de sacar a la luz la personalidad profundamente sádica que tiene Zoro (¡¡porque la tiene!) y ¿qué mejor ejemplo que éste? Por si no habéis caído está inspirado en la saga de Chopper, en el que Sanji se fractura la espalda y la doctora Kureha lo cura en esa especie de cama de torturas. Me hubiese gustado describir más a fondo el dolor que siente Sanji pero me pareció que quedaría repetitivo y más sádico aún xD (y ya lo hice sufrir bastante al pobre… y lo que le queda por sufrir si finalmente Zoro se hace con la cama!). En definitiva, espero vuestros comentarios al respecto aunque solo sea para decirme "Eres cruel! Eres una sádica" xDDDD.

Deraka.

12-2-2006

21:07 pm.

Revisado el día 6-4-2006

17:04 pm.


End file.
